Kakashi Meets His Daughter
by Kuronoo
Summary: Okay, I did this story for school, before Summer break. Just now getting it on here. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon at the Ninja Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village the little kids were going home. Two of them was chassing one little girl down the hall, playing Tag. "We're going to get you, Yuuki!" One little boy yelled. One the other side of the hall Kakashi and Minato was walking down the hall, turning the corner. The little girl getting chassed turned that same corner, running into Kakashi, landing on her butt. Kakashi looks down at her saying, "Are you okay?" The little girl nods at him. One of the little boys chassing her seen her fall, so he runs up to her. "Yuuki, are you okay?" Yuuki stands up, brushing herself off. "Yes, Zero." Zero gets to Yuuki. "Glad you're okay." Just then the other little boy runs up to them, skidding to a stop. "What's the Hokage doing here?" "Kiba don't be rude!" Yuuki said, turning to Kiba. Minato laughs abit. "Can't an old Sensei be with one of his old students?" Minato said, still laughing. "Yuuki, lets go to your place!" Kiba said. "Why?" "'Cause!" "Sure, I guess." Kiba started to jump up and down. "Oh, Yuuki, tell your mom I said 'Hi', for me?" Asked Minato. "OKAY, HOKAGE-SAMA!" Yuuki yelled, while she ran off with Zero and Kiba. "Sensei, who's daughter was that?" Asked Kakashi. "Rin's little girl." "Rin's?" Minato nods, walking off.

This is just the intro... I got more coming, promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years has passed since Kakashi met Yuuki, and her two friends, Zero, and Kiba. They are now fifteen. They are sitting in their classroom, at the Ninja Academy, waiting to see what team they will get, and who will be their Sensei. "Alright. Only six left... Yuuki, Zero and Kiba... You three will be on a team." "Alright!" Yuuki, Zero, and Kiba yelled, as they jumped up, and gave each other a high five. "Calm down you three." Said their teacher, as he went back to his paper. "Your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." At that, Kakashi walks in. "It's him! From ten years ago!" Yuuki yelled, pointing at Kakashi. "Yuuki, don't be rude." Kiba said, sitting down, crossing his arms, trying to copy Yuuki. Yuuki punched Kiba's head. "SHUT UP!" "Yuuki! Kiba! Let's go!" "Zero? Where'd you go?" "By Sensei."

Yuuki looks over to Zero, and Kakashi, then appears by Zero. "Let's go." Yuuki, Zero, and Kakashi walks outside, Kiba running after them. "Hey! Wait up!" Kiba yelled. Once he got to Yuuki, Zero, and Kakashi, he bends over, his hands on his knees, panting. "Kiba, hurry up." Said Yuuki, walking to the roof of the Academy. Zero followed Yuuki, then sat on the edge of the roof, by Yuuki. Kiba and Kakahsi stood by each other. "Let's get to know each other... Starting with Yuuki." "My name is Yuuki, and I'll do anything to protect the ones I love." "Zero is my name, and I only care about the one I love... Want to see her happy." "Kiba is the name! Everyone does as I say!" Kiba looks over to Yuuki, and says, "Yuuki, kiss me!" Yuuki grabs a rock, and throws it at Kiba, hitting his head. "Not in million years... Kakashi-Sensei, tell us about you?" "I'm Kakashi Hatake, and your Sensei. All you three need to know."

Smoke appears around them, and they hear a voice. "Kakashi, don't be so cold to them." After the smoke clears, Minato, the Fourth Hokage is standing in front of Kakashi. "Hokage-Sama!" Yuuki runs to Minato and hugs him tightly. Minato hugs Yuuki back. "Hey, Yuuki. How are you and your mom?" "We're good." "Alright, team, meet me in the woods." Kakashi said before he disappeared. "See ya later, Hokage-Sama!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki, Zero and Kiba jumped from bluiding to bluiding. Minato went to Yuuki's mom's place. "Oh, hey, Minato-Sensei." Said a busy, working mom, cleaning dishes. "Rin, I came to tell you who is Yuuki's Sensei." "Oh? That would be who?" "Kakahsi Hatake." "Kakashi? Her father!" "Look, Rin... I thought it would be good for Yuuki to get to know her father... Plus she's fifteen now, so you have to tell her sooner or later." "I know, Sensei..." Minato nods, agreeing with Rin, walking off.

By the time Yuuki, Zero, and Kiba got to Kakashi, Kakashi was leaning on a tree, reading a book. "Ahh! Sensei is reading a book!" Cryed Kiba. Zero and Yuuki appeared in front of Kakashi. "Sensei, why did you want us to meet you here?" "For training." "Training?" "Want you three to climb these trees, using charkar in your feet." "Huh?" "I think he means this, Zero." Yuuki closes her eyes, a few seconds later she ran up a tree, using only her feets, she then sits on a branch, ten feet high. "Like that. Kakashi-Sensei." "What Yuuki did, I want you two to do?" Kakashi went back to his book. Kiba looks at Zero, and Zero looks back at Kiba, then they both run up a tree, but falls back down. "Yuuki." "Yes, Sensei?" "They like to race each other a lot?" Yuuki appears by Kakashi. "Yes, a lot." Kakashi closes his book, then looks at Yuuki. "I hear that Rin is your mother?" "Oh, yeah. She is. How do you know her?" "She's my ex girlfriend." "I see." A while later Zero gets to the top of the tree. "NO fair!" "Haha! I bet you once again, Kiba!" Zero appears by Yuuki, giving her a high five.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, they are still in the woods, waiting for Kiba to get to the top of the tree. "Hey... Something fell in my ramen." Yuuki looks in Zero's ramen. "Zero... That's a leaf." "Haha! Guys, look up!" Kakashi, Yuuki, and Zero all look up, seeing that Kiba is at the top of the tree. "You finally made it up there!" "Shut your mouth, cool boy! Just because you have a crush on Yuuki, doesn't make you cool!" Yuuki looks over at Zero in shock. "Do you want to live?" "Yes." "Then shut up!" "BOYS, SHUT UP!" "Yes, M." Zero ans Kiba said at the same time. "Yuuki, Zero, and Kiba... You three pass!" Kakashi gives them a thumbs up. "We did it! Alright!" Zero, Yuuki, and Kiba give each other a high five. "Alright... I say... Let's camp out! ... Is that okay, Kakashi-Sensei?" "Yes."

Few months later Kakashi, Zero, Yuuki, and Kiba go on an S rank mission. Yuuki gets hurt, trying to protect Zero, and Kakashi. She gets sent to the Leaf hoapital, and that's when Rin tells Kakashi who Yuuki really is. "WHAT? YUUKI IS MY DAUGHTER!" "Yes, Kakashi." Since then Kakashi took care of Yuuki, and loved her like a father should.


End file.
